Gray
by magiknight
Summary: Updated JS When Two people say what needs to be said. Had to change the rating and its no longer complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Gray**

**The next day...**

Sarah opened her eyes to the gray and dreary morning. The sun's rays peering strongly through her window but she couldn't feel its warmth, couldn't see the light. She threw off the bed covers with a sigh, watching as a few remaining flecks of confetti floated about the room. Nothing would ever be the same, the world had lost its color.

"There is a difference between dreaming magic and knowing magic. When you dream you don't realise what your missing, not really" She feels the tears forming as her whispered words hang in the air. Fighting them back, " Grow up silly girl!"

She dresses quickly and hurries down for breakfast. Noticing the bowl of fresh fruit, more importantly the peach sitting at the top. Was that there yesterday? Could it be...? With an unsure hand she grabs the fruit, trembling as she brings it to her mouth she closes her eyes and takes a bite,

and... nothing. Her eyes open and all she can see is the same room, the same house, the same gray and dreary world.

**One year later...**

"Sarah. Sarah? Sarah!" Karen becoming irritated with her stepdaughters preoccupation shouts into the girls ear, startling her out of her daze. "I thought that you had put this useless day dreaming out of your head these last few months. Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention!"

" Yes, yes I know. You and father taking Toby for the week end , me home alone , no parties, no boys..."

" I would never accuse you of having a boy over. Lord knows at the age of eighteen I would almost be happy just so I know you noticed one"

" Whatever. Go! Have fun! I will be perfectly happy to curl up with a nice book and Merlin." Sarah knelt down and ruffling the dog's fur. "Your all the boy I need isn't that right ol' boy?" Her step mother leaned forward to give her a quick hug before rushing out to the car with toby and her husband. Sarah was still amazed at how well they got along when she wasn't stuffing Karen into the villain slot. Sarah knew what real villians looked like now and her step mother wasn't close. _Villains had dreamy eyes and concieted smirks that make the whole room light up_.. "Shut up! Listening to inner voices is what got me there in the first place" _Was it really a bad thing_? "YES!"

" I wish... Jareth.." NO! Sheclsoes her mouth hard enough to hurt. _I will NOT finish that Sentence, I wont even finish that thought!_ She made sure the door was locked then headed up to her room for a book and some peace. _If only I had no memory like Toby, would my world be color again? More then likely I would still have nothing but then I just wouldnt know why. _Sarah pushed open her bed room door, took one look in the room and fainted.

The Goblin King ruched forward and caught her as her knees gave way. He had heard her half wish and was unable to resist the temptation, expecting to find the strong triumphant woman-child that had defeated him, refusing her dreams, resfusing him even! He wanted to see her smug face mocking him. He wanted to have her fuel that hate he tried so hard to cling to, fuel the need for vengeance. Instead he picks up this broken thing that has stolen her place. Deep purple circles under her eyes are made more prominent by the paleness of her face. He picks her up trying not to notice how light she has become. Laying her down on her bed he just stares, taking in the shock. "Why refuse me and everything i offered just to return to the mortal world and let yourself wither away? I would have given you your dreams and you deny me for this!"

"You.Don't.Know.My.Dreams." Jareth masked his face to show no emotion. He gazed at her through unreadable eyes, silent and unmoveable. She jumped off her bed. Something inside Sarah snapped. HOW DARE HE? Showing up here after all these months looking so calm, She had won! He was defeated! She was so wrapped up in her anger she didnt notice Jareth disappear from infront of her and reappear from behind. He leaned in, beathing her scent, almsot brushing his mouth against her ear, she felt more then heard as he breathed his question across her flesh. Both of them noticing the slight sway and she fought for control. Both noticing the goosbumps as she realised how close they stood.

"And what do you dream my Sarah?"

" Sad little king of a sad little world, still no idea of _why_ you had no power over me." Sarah stepped back trying to block out the sensations he always seemed to provoke. Trying to pretend to be unaffected. Denying that with him here she saw color. Venom laced her voice as she ranted on. " Still playing games with a girl. Offering the fanciful notionings of the child who went into the Labrynth to the _woman_ who came out? Valentine evenings and happily ever afters? YOU offer me water when I dream of wine, a snack when my heart yearns for the feast. You offer Cinderella's ball when I need a dance that never ends. You offer Juliet's brief tragic kiss when I long for a first kiss that lasts eternity. The king of _my_ dreams would be able to show me what forever means. You are not him, you only make riddles and play games. I won my brother and lost everything, go away little king I have nothing left for you to win." Sarah closed her eyes in surrender willing him to leave, or herself to fade away into nothing, which ever comes first. " Jareth why are you here? I didn't summon you."

He held up his hand as a crystal materialized. She sees herself just moments earlier ..I wish... Jareth.." Why i came at your call of course. Do I not always do only as you ask?" his mocking face drawing nearer has he leans in. Froze she makes no move as his mouth comes so close. a breath might push them together." Afraid? Your trembling. No thats not it is it?" His nostrils flare as he inhales, like a predator, an inhuman gesture. Tracking his quarry "I can smell the desire. I can hear your heart beat. I can see the flush in your skin. I have no power over you? Are you lying to me or yourself?" Sarah backed up, eyes wide, shaking her head side to side "You still deny me. I could bend you over this bed right now and do as I will but in the end, even after that, you would still deny me! I will not play this game of cat and mouse for ever my Sarah. I have given you every thing you you have ever asked of me. I told you once that I move the stars for no one.. but I have for you. What in all the wrongs you seem to believe heaped upon you, what was ever not done FOR you?"

"Toby.."

" You wished for me to take the boy. I , bound by your very whim took him away as you requested. You wished for adventure. I opened my kingdom to you, sent you companions to keep you safe and show you the way. You wished for romance. I send you a dance filled dream .. the belle of the ball. You wished the boy returned. I had him home and in his cradle before your feet touched ground after your leap of faith. You wished for love. I offered my heart and my soul. Now you wish for a womans dreams? Yet you are still too much of a child to realise that was my offer. I don't even know why I bothered coming at all .. I heard my name on your lips and had.. hoped.." He trailed off staring out the window refusing to meet her eyes.

Sarah stood in shock. He sent her friends to help her? He returned Toby before she had won? Was this true or just another trick to distract her from the goal. Goal? Did she even know what the goal was this time? Was she unjustly casting him as the villain much as she had done with karen?

"I hated myself the next morning." She doesn't pay attention to the tears on her face, they are so common she would notice it more if she weren't crying. " I woke up and I realised.. I had nothing. I go to school and wait for the bell to ring. I come home and wait for sleep to take me. I dream of dancing but even then I am simply waiting to wake up so i can start it all over again. I eat and it tastes like dust. I open my eyes and its all pointless, I close my eyes and I remember why I don't care any more. I saw a world no mortal should have seen. We are not ment to live magic because it makes dreaming of it impossible." She straightened her shoulders and her eyes took on that determined gleam that had been missing since that fateful evening. Her choice was made. " I don't belong here any more."

Jareth strode forward with an other worldly speed and gathered her into his arms. His mouth came crashing down over hers as he willed all the passion, all the desire he had felt for so long into one moment. One kiss. He held her close molding her body to him and still .. not close enough. His mouth devoured her trying to take some part of Sarah into him as he left a part in her. She was his and he would never let go.

Sarah clung to his shirt letting him overwhelm her senses. Running her hands along his chest where the shirt gaped open, she slowly brought them around his neck. Holding on for dear life as her knees buckled and she fell into him, she tore her mouth away from hsi to whisper in hsi ear. " I wish the Goblin King would take me away right now"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The End

review or flame all critique is helpful k thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**take 2**

**A/N Ok lotsa requests to update this ONE SHOT (we all know what that was supposed to mean right?) so lets see where it takes me.**

"Are you sure this time? There will be no test, no game of chance to win back your freedom of me. If I grant you this wish, you will be _mine, _untill I decide otherwise. Unconditionally." There was an instensity to his gaze that she had never noticed before, and was still too innocent to recognize completely. Lust and desire warred with the insecurities of youth and the fear of the unkown. She knew, logically what he was asking of her but still couldn't truly understand its signifigance.

Sarah decided she didn't care. Anything was better then this half life. She was already dying a day at a time in this world, what was there left to lose? She tangled her hands in his long blonde hair, bringing his face down to hers for another passioante kiss. Leaning into him she surrendered her mouth, and her soul.

Sarah closed her eyes as Jareth lifted her shirt over her head. Leaning back she felt the smooth silk bed sheets, cool against the heat of her flesh and she realised they were no where near her bed room any more. Opening her eyes she noticed the dark red canopy of the bed above her, almost black in the moonlight room. The sweet summer breeze that blew in from a near by window smelled of flowers and magic. The only sounds were heavy breathing and whispers of cloth.

She watched as he took off the trade mark leather gloves and then there was nothing else. His bar hands were fire, branding her skin as his with every caress. Sarah heard a desperate voice pleading into the night, she realised that was her voice begging for something, but she knew not what. He trailed his finger across her breast, stopping to tweak the already hardened nipple, before moving lower. She tried to reach out and touch him but he grabbed her arms and pinned them both above her head effortlessly with one hand before sliding the other between her thighs. He clamped down on one nipple with his mouth, teasing it with tongue and teeth. Something inside Sarah exploded, she bucked and kicked fighting for release from this terrible building tension. She called out his name, moaning as the feeling intensified. She felt her self reach the peak .. teetering on the edge of completion.. and then... He pulled his hand back. Before she could protest Jareths clothes were gone and he replaced his hand with his throbbing member. He pushed it in untill her last vestige of innocence barred the way. Stopping to let her become accustomed to the intrusion he forced her face to him. Holding her gaze he pushed forward breaking through her virginity and taking what was his.

The blinding pain that shot through her as she ripped in two was nothing compared to the pleasure that came soon after. The slow and gentle rythm as he pushed in and out gave her that last little push. She came screaming his name, taking him with her as he felt the muscles close in around his cock. She felt him roll off of her but was too tired to care. Her breathing was ragged and she never wanted to move again. Lifting her head up slightly she opened her eyes and...He was gone.

She sat up franticaly searching for her sweet prince only find her self laying ontop of her bed in her empty bedroom, alone. "Was it all just a dream? No! My clothes are gone, _he was here!"_

"Did you really think that with one kiss.. one fuck, all would be forgiven Sarah? Still the cruel and arrogant child arn't we? Or is it whore now? Perhaps slut since money didn't exchange hands?"

"Jareth you bastard!" She burried her face into her folded arms as she pulled her knees up to her naked chest.

"Don't forget your MINE. I still own you. Some day I might even return for you, if I need a complacent woman for the evening.. or hour." His mocking laughter echoed through out the room sending a chill down Sarah's spine. "By the way, I wouldn't go seeking the arms of another because I don't share well. " With that he was gone. She felt the magic go with him leaving her naked and vulnerable, sobbing into the night as anguish flooded her heart.

----------------------------------------------------

If her family and friends had been worried before, they were frantic now. At first she had tried to date and forget about him, but every boy that so much as looked her way would came up to her the next day ,stammering and scared, quoting any lame excuss they could to break it off. A couple not even bothering to show up and fake an apology at all. She knew he was behind it. He didn't want her any more, but that didn't mean he wanted her to be happy with out him.

Sarah no longer ate, no longer smiled. Her hair was dull and stringy and she never left her room except the few college classes she took part time. Not even Toby could coax her out of the dark shadows where she sat on her bed. It had been two months since he had came to her and took all she offered. Two months of her willing herself to die.

Two months where she hadn't gotten her period.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N Well this is where I went.. I guess we are all noticing I'm not the nicest person. Updates soon real life permitting. Please review its like crack and Ican't write with out them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Unclean_. _Broken_. Sarah stared in the mirror at the shadow she had become. She knew her family and friends whispered about her when she left the room. Her pregnancy had become impossible to hide several weeks ago. Her father ranted and raved at her for being irresponsible, Karen begged and pleaded for the boy's name. Silence was her only gift to them. They thought she ment it in cruel defiance, but in truth she was saving them from harsh reality. Her reality. They had no idea how unworthy of their affections she had become. _Used_. _Depraved_.

Even sleep was no longer offered the slight reprieve it once had, now replacing the smiling faces of her friends and adventures in the labyrinth were cold mismatched eyes. Too often she would awaken in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and his name echoing in the darkness At first she had thought he might return to her, a few weeks of punishment for past transgressions then he would swoop in like her pale knight and reawaken the magic in her life. He had left her with nothing, not even dignity. She carressed the swollen expanse of flesh beneath her night gown. No doubt the child has his, true to his word any man she so much as looked at was forcefully discouraged. Plagued by night terrors, they all moved on with their lives as she was forced to remain alone and empty.

She had been alone in the waiting room today for her first ultrasound. She watched as other expectant mothers shared their joy with proud fathers to be. She had felt numb, watching the happiness around her. Despair in the knowledge she could never feel like that again. Briefly she wondered what her unborn daughter would look like. Would she have Sarah's Midnight black hair coupled with Jareth's piercing green and blue eyes? Would she be pale and blonde like her father with a haunting green gaze like her mother. Silent tears traveled down Sarah's face as she realised that the world would never know.

Sarah grabbed the naked razor blade sitting on her desk, she run her fingers over the smooth metal and gazed longingly as if it were a newly returned friend. Silently begging her unborn for forgiveness, for not being a stronger person like she had once been, she began the process of running the blade length wise up her wrist. Watching for a moment as the blood poured forth from the wound she began work on the other before the injured limb lost its use. She slid to the floor, laying in a pool of her own blood, Sarah called to him one last time.

"Jareth..." Her voice harsh and unused, weak as she fought for conciousness. She wanted to be aware, she wanted to see him one last time.. she wanted to watch as he realised what his rejection has wrought. It was petty but the only thing left to her was this one revenge.

Sarah felt his presence before she saw him. Suddenly he was looming over her, his face horror stricken as he saw for the first time the unmistakable condition of her stomach, and then realisation of what she had done penetrated his mind. He dropped to his knees uncaring of the crimson puddle growing on the floor. She had intending on taunting him, or at the most spewing forth venom laced words, throwing her one last defiance in his face. She no longer had the strength and with him there face to face all she felt was the love she tried so hard to deny. With one final breath before unconciousness claimed her she whispered a last word.

"_Sorry..." _

Jareth gathered her limp form into his arms. Praying he wasn't too late, that his arrogance hadn't stolen from him the one thing he loved above all others, he faded away from the mortal realm wisking the mother and her unborn child away to the underground. Hoping that magic can save her when it was already beyond human medicine.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N The first chapter was so fluffy wasn't it? Sorry. I'm dark.


End file.
